Heartbeat
by Crowny
Summary: TRADUCTION & OS. C'est la première nuit de Mikasa à la maison des Jaeger après la tragédie qui est arrivé à sa famille. Elle est troublée par des cauchemars et se réveille au milieu de la nuit, frigorifiée et apeurée. Mais le réconfort peut être trouvée en la forme d'Eren, son nouvel ami et héro. WARNING : Légère scène graphique de cauchemar.


**De deathmakesapoet**

_traduit par Crowny_

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient pas ou aucun de ces personnages. À Hajima Isayama, oui. L'histoire est à deathmakesapoet, je ne fais que la traduire, avec son autorisation évidemment !

**Warning :** Cette fic contient une légère scène de cauchemar. Rien de très décrit ou de sérieux, mais je vous avertis malgré tout !

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire se passe durant la première nuit de Mikasa chez les Jaeger. Cela pose les fondations pour l'amour pure de Mikasa pour Eren dans la série. :) J'aime penser qu'il est canon. :D _(Update : Après avoir vu l'épisode 8, cette fic semble être canon maintenant. :P Quand Mikasa met son oreille sur la poitrine d'Eren pour entendre ses battements de cœur après qu'il ait émergé du corps du titan ! J'ai relu le chapitre 9, Mikasa le fait également, mais je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'elle vérifié son poux. Je pensais qu'elle le tenait juste lol. Yayyy, c'est canon !)_ Sans plus attendre, profitez de l'histoire. :) Souvenez-vous de laisser une review ! C'est toujours une bonne motivation pour moi pour écrire plus !

**Crédit pour :** vouse-Cat-Stat-Ave et Salaeren

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **_Voici ma première traduction que je poste, j'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira ! Toutefois, j'aimerai signaler quelque chose d'important ! Dans le warning, il y a noté légère scène de cauchemar, personnellement je noterai ça comme une grosse scène de cauchemar... (avec un rdv chez la psy' après huhu) Et j'irai jusqu'à mettre le rating T au lieu de celui de l'auteur, mais je ne me permettrais pas ^^ Dites-moi votre avis à ce propos à la fin ! Je ferai d'ailleurs part de toute vos reviews à l'auteur, donc n'hésitez pas si vous voulez lui laisser un petit mot ;) Bonne lecture ! - La deuxième majuscule en gras signifie la fin du cauchemar si vous souhaitez le passer ^^_

* * *

**M**ikasa ne pouvait pas bouger. Son souffle était devenu laborieux et frénétique alors qu'elle scrutait désespérément les ténèbres à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de mouvement. Le couteau sous sa gorge se rapprochait sans cesse un peu plus, exsudant une odeur de fer et sang qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Un cri se répandît dans la pièce lorsque le métal rouillé mordit sa chair, mais il ne venait pas d'elle.

Rapide et impitoyable comme le fouet en cuir d'un bourreau, un craquement de foudre illumina l'obscurité.

« Cours, Mikasa ! »

Mais elle ne pouvait pas courir. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de regarder sans rien faire l'homme... non, le monstre qui se tenait devant elle réduire en bouilli le corps de sa mère, encore et encore. Le couteau que le bourreau utilisait n'était pas très différent de celui qui était actuellement posé contre son cou, menaçant d'ouvrir un nouvel orifice sur son corps. Rouillé. Dentelé. Cruel. Quand cet horrible travail fut terminé, tout ce qu'il restait sur le sol était un morceau de viande dépecé que Mikasa avait l'habitude d'appeler 'mère'

Le meurtrier se tourna face à elle, un sourire monstrueux plaqué sur son visage ensanglanté. Le couteau encore recouvert du sang de sa mère. Mikasa pouvait à peine voir à travers ses larmes et l'obscurité qui enveloppait la salle. Elle voulait bouger, s'enfuir et continuer de courir, mais l'homme la tenant ne permettait rien de tout cela.

« Orientale ! » Le meurtrier roucoula alors qu'il marchait vers elle. « Ori- » il essaya de dire le mot de nouveau, mais il fut stoppé au milieu de sa phrase. Toujours souriant, l'homme fit une embardée vers l'avant et tomba la tête la première sur le sol. Il y avait un couteau dans son dos. Mikasa leva les yeux pour voir Eren debout sur lui, ses yeux étaient comme féroce et il le frappait comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Eren ! » cria Mikasa. Elle tendit sa main vers, mais il était trop loin. Le couteau sous sa gorge mordit plus profondément dans sa peau, la faisant pleurer de douleur. Elle regarda Eren une nouvelle fois, mais il ne s'était pas rapproché. Il restait juste là. Puis, comme l'homme récemment décédé à ses pieds, Eren dévia brusquement vers l'avant. Il tomba lourdement sur l'homme mort et, à l'horreur de Mikasa, il y avait un couteau collé dans le dos d'Eren.

Cela arrivait de nouveau. Tout le monde était en train de mourir. Eren. Eren était mort. Avec une violente secousse, le couteau sur la gorge de Mikasa déchira sa gorge. Elle tomba à genoux et joignit ses mains autour du trou béant sur son cou, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Du sang coulait de sa blessure comme l'eau d'une rupture de canalisation, la pulvérisant dans tous les sens. Avec son dernier souffle, elle atteignit le cadavre d'Eren avec une main tremblante, essayant désespérément d'appeler son nom, mais tout ce qui quitta ses lèvres fut un gargouillis sanglant.

**M**ikasa se réveilla en sursaut. Ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur et son visage était mouillé et souillé de larmes. Ses violents tremblements secouaient le cadre du lit en métal grinçant, provoquant un crissement de protestation. Un cauchemar. C'était tout ce que s'était. Un cauchemar. Mikasa cacha son visage dans ses mains alors qu'elle luttait pour contrôler ses émotions. « Non, non, non, non ... » murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Eren ? » coassa pathétique Mikasa. Elle se leva et trébucha sur le corps endormi de son nouvel ami. La chambre de Eren était petite et n'était pas faite pour deux personnes, alors il avait choisi de dormir sur le matelas supplémentaire que ses parents gardés pour les invités. Ils avaient placé le matelas sur le sol à côté du lit d'Eren.

Mikasa essuya ses larmes afin de le voir plus clairement dans la pénombre de la nuit froide. Elle ne pouvait pas dire s'il respirait, l'ascension et la chute de sa poitrine si subtile qu'elle n'aurait même pu ne pas être là du tout. La pensée morbide envoya un autre frisson à travers le corps de Mikasa alors qu'elle sentait son propre cœur battre. Elle tomba rapidement à genoux et secoua violemment l'enfant avec ses mains. « Eren ! Eren ! » supplia-t-elle à plusieurs reprises.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » marmonna Eren d'un ton agacé alors qu'il se réveillait. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et la regarda, ses yeux combattant pour rester ouvert dans une bataille perdue d'avance.

« Je... Je pensais que tu étais mort. »

« Quoi ? Mort ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois mort ? Retourne dormir, Mikasa. » soupira-t-il en se recouchant.

« Eren ! » appela encore Mikasa en continuant de pleurer.

Eren se redressa et se tourna vers elle. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il remarqua finalement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Le tremblement dans sa voix traduisait le frémissement de ses lèvres. Avec un soupire, il prit la main de Mikasa et la pressa contre sa poitrine. Elle cessa de sangloter au moment où elle se sentit un léger coup. « Qu'en penses-tu ? C'est mon cœur », lui dit-il. « Papa dit tout le monde en a un. Tant que nos cœurs battent encore, nous sommes vivants. Quand il cesse de battre, nous mourrons. Mon cœur bat encore. Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas mort. »

Mikasa resta silencieuse. Elle sentait le battement rythmé du cœur d'Eren contre la peau de sa paume et cela l'apaisait considérablement.

« Je vais retourner me coucher, d'accord ? Tu devrais en faire autant. Je te montrerai les alentours du village demain et t'emmener voir Armin. C'est mon meilleur ami, je pense que tu l'aimeras bien », dit Eren avec un sourire.

Mikasa hocha la tête doucement, mais ne bougea pas de sa place à côté de lui. Le garçon, épuisé, poussa un profond soupire et se décontracta pour dormir. Mikasa resta assise là, immobile, le visage baigné de larmes bloqué dans une expression pitoyable. Eren était comme une bûche qui dérivait pour se rendormir. Dormir... ou mourir ?

Les larmes montèrent de nouveau aux yeux de Mikasa et son cœur battait dans un rythme effréné. Elle appuya son oreille contre le cœur d'Eren. L'équilibre, le rythme implacable et le mouvement doux de la hausse et la baisse de sa poitrine la calmèrent immédiatement. Elle réussit même à faire un léger sourire.

« Mikasa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Surprise, Mikasa leva sa tête d'un coup sec pour voir une expression légèrement agacée s'insinuer sur les traits d'Eren. « Retournes dormir, Mikasa. Tu dois être fatiguée », dit-il un peu plus fermement cette fois. Eren donna une légère pression sur son épaule avant de se coucher pour s'endormir une nouvelle fois. Après quelques minutes, et aucun poids sur sa poitrine, il était convaincu que Mikasa avait finalement renoncé. Mais au moment où il commençait à dériver vers le sommeil, il sentit sa tête encore une fois sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Mikasa. Son visage était une image de sérénité, loin de la petite fille braillant qu'elle était il n'y a pas si longtemps. Le clair de lune glissa sur sa peau lisse, encadrant le mince sourire que ses lèvres avaient étiré. Elle s'était finalement endormie.

Les traits d'Eren s'adoucir, et bientôt il se surprit à sourire également. Il remarqua qu'elle portait encore l'écharpe qu'il lui avait donnée un peu plus tôt. Elle avait l'air très bien sur elle. Il la regarda pendant quelques instants avant de faire retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, résigné. « Bien, espèce de gros bébé », dit-il alors que le doux parfum des cheveux de Mikasa remplissait ses narines. « Mm... ça sent comme les oranges » marmonna Eren, sa bouche ouverte s'étira pour laisser échapper un bâillement. Déjà à moitié endormi, il passa délicatement ses bras autour de la jeune fille, pensant qu'elle était son traversin. Bientôt, les deux s'étaient profondément endormis. Le seul son qui se faisait entendre dans la chambre était le doucement respiration des enfants. Et pour Mikasa, le rythme rassurant du cœur d'Eren.

* * *

**Alors, ce cauchemar, qu'en avez-vous ? Léger ? Moins léger ? x) Si des formulations vous choquent ou qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je modifierai ou expliquerai ! Vos reviews seront aussi transmise à l'auteur. J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas ! Eren et Mikasa sont plutôt choux vous ne trouvez pas ? :3 À bientôt !**


End file.
